twifanfandomcom-20200216-history
Twilight the Video Game
Twilight The Video Game '''is the video game adaption of the Catherine Hardwicke adaption of Stephanie Meyer's acclaimed vampire novella Twilight. It plays out the events of the first screen adaption allowing the player to control the characters of the Olympic Coven such as Edward Cullen, Alice and Jasper Cullen then followed by the villainery Laurent, James and Victoria and then finally Bella Swan the unrequited love of Edward Cullen. It was developed by the Summit Entertainment Company Gaming Division Summit Inc. and was released on November 11th 2009 for all consoles. It is the predesscor to the following Video Game instalment Twilight: New Moon. Summary Bella Swan arrives in the town of Forks under the near constant clover of clouds and rain ans straight into the brooding vampire Edward Cullen's heart. However as theyre romance progresses so does the danger as they alert the attention of a trio of carnivorous vampires among them the powerful tracker James who takes a compulsive obsession in the supernatural couple's romance. The town faces danger as they the two pursue their hearts and the events that transpire test the stand of time. After much research, Bella eventually discovers that Edward is a vampire, though he only consumes animal blood. The pair fall in love and Edward introduces Bella to his vampire family, Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie. Soon after, three nomadic vampires—James, Victoria, and Laurent—arrive. James, a tracker vampire, is intrigued by Edward's protectiveness over a human and wants to hunt Bella for sport. Edward and his family risk their lives to protect her, but James tracks Bella to Phoenix where she is hiding and lures her into a trap by claiming he is holding her mother hostage. James attacks Bella and bites her wrist, but Edward, along with the other Cullen family members, arrives before he can kill her. James is destroyed, and Edward sucks James's venom from Bella's wrist, preventing her from becoming a vampire. A severely injured Bella is taken to a hospital. Upon returning to Forks, Bella and Edward attend their school prom. While there, Bella expresses her desire to become a vampire, which Edward refuses. The game ends with Victoria secretly watching the pair dancing, plotting revenge for her lover James' murder. Characters-Playable *Edward Cullen- Speed, Endurance, Strength, Thoughts *Bella Swan- Ample, The Call, Research *Charlie Swan- Mortal Strength, Fast, Firearm, Baton *Jasper Cullen- Speed, Endurance, Sense, Scent *Alice Cullen- Speed, Endurance, Psychic *Carlisle Cullen- Speed, Endurance, Heal, Medical *Rosalie Cullen- Speed, Endurance, Manipulation *Esme Cullen- Speed, Endurance, Culinary *James- Speed, Endurance, Scent,Track Strength *Victoria- Speed, Endurance, Strength *Laurent- Speed, Endurance, Strength *Weylin- Mortal Strength, Boat, Propell *Ian Valento- Science, Magik, Potionery, Ele *Ella Iz- Ample Characters-Non Playable *Jessica *Angela *Eric *MIke *Cafe Waitress *Billy Black *Jacob Black *Quilette Platforms The Game is available on Xbox 360, Playstattion 3, Nintendo Wii System, DS(later of May 11th 2010 DSI), PSP. Levels 1. The Carinado Circle The First Stage comprises like all following chapters an Introduction Arc, Midtro and Outro. '''Introduction: Breach the Gates Midtro: Black Night Outro: Influenza 2. The Search For Doctor Valento Intro Across the Harpin Midtro Discovery of the Heart Outro Demise of Doctor Valento 3. The Sacrifice at Harpin Temple Intro The Abduction of Ellanore Iz Midtro The Rescue Party Outro Sacrifice Category:Video Game